The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator with an x-ray tube, a high voltage transformer feeding the x-ray tube, an inverter circuit connected to the input of the high voltage transformer and a power rectifier feeding the inverter.
In an x-ray diagnostic generator of this type, it is possible to select the feeding frequency of the x-ray tube in the kHz range, i.e. significantly higher than the power network frequency. Because of this high inverter output frequency, the high voltage transformer can be constructed significantly smaller and lighter than in the case of an x-ray diagnostic generator which is operated with the network frequency.